


Getting Ready

by calb_k0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, their parents are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calb_k0/pseuds/calb_k0
Summary: Saihara takes too long to get ready and Ouma is tired.





	Getting Ready

Ouma has never understood why Saihara always took too long to get ready. Perhaps it’s because of the different environments they lived in. Saihara, who was raised as a rich person (his parents) and a middle class citizen (his uncle and aunt). Ouma, who was raised by his mother.

Ouma watches as Saihara heads to the bathroom. Saihara’s dressed all pretty, turtle neck tucked into his ripped skinny jeans.

Ouma feels a little insecure about the clothes he’s wearing, but decides to shake it off and continue watching his boyfriend get ready.

He had already memorized Saihara’s routine now. Primer, bb cream, concealer, powder, blush, eyebrows, eyeshadow, mascara, lipstick, and then that mist he put all over his face after.

Ouma didn’t know what half the products were or the cost, but he’s sure he doesn’t want to know. It’s probably designer, or something. He didn’t know much since the only makeup his mother ever did was lipstick.

He watches as Saihara chooses between his collection mascaras. Saihara wasn’t exactly a makeup collector, only having one or two of everything needed in his routine.

But how many mascaras did he need? Ouma‘s pretty sure that seven was already enough.

Ouma snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Saihara approaches him. He stares while Saihara scans his outfit.

“You are not wearing that jacket.” Saihara chided.

Ouma decides not to argue.

Ouma changes into the leather jacket that Saihara hands him. He has to admit, he does look better.

“Give me a second, I forgot something.” Saihara says. Saihara walks over to his bedside table and sprays his floral perfume around his chest.

“Smells like grandma.” Ouma blurts. While walking towards the front door, Saihara pecks Ouma on the cheek. “But you like it when I smell like grandma.”

Ouma sighs. He does.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a really long time! I just got into writing again and I don’t have a beta reader, I’m sorry,, I hoped you liked this short little thing!
> 
>  
> 
> take a shot every time it says “Ouma” lmao


End file.
